


they used to shout my name (now they whisper it);

by bigpappamg



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigpappamg/pseuds/bigpappamg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruno Sakura is untouchable, even when they’re pressed to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they used to shout my name (now they whisper it);

**Author's Note:**

> this is a failed ass attempt at writing a cute poetic lil fic but i just love the idea of sakura as a queen and this song fits her so well i couldn't resist
> 
> either way have some confusing queen!sakura au

Chapter 1

 

_i’m a princess cut from marble,_

_smoother than a storm;_

 

She allows him to touch her. Lets him run calloused hands along the soft length of her salmon strands, offers silent permission for his slender digits to press, ever so gently, ever so carefully, against the skin of her neck — milky, porcelain-like and deceivingly fragile, not unlike the woman before him. He smells the natural fragrance emanating from the female's body and shivers; it's dangerous for him to become addicted to something unattainable. 

Haruno Sakura is untouchable, even when they're pressed to one another. 

He feels the tickling sensation of flawlessly manicured nails, lazily scratching at the back of his head and holds back a sigh. She is... So far from anything he could have, anything he deserved, yet when her hands are on him, he feels it, deep down — feels there can be no other. 

Sasuke is doomed. 

He licks an exposed patch of skin near her small breasts, available to the daring eye by the subtle cut of a crimson dress that fits almost  _too_  perfectly to the proportions of his majesty's form. Hears her low, lustful gasp; smirks. He cannot touch her, but when he does, she's on his level, sharing his insanity and desperation and welcoming it, even, with wide smiles, glistening green. She'd whispered for him to leave, once upon a time. 

Now she wraps her arms — deadly — around his neck and pulls, pulls, demands and he listens; complies. Her breath is mixed with his own just a second before their mouths connect and the kingdom would  _never_  know just how sweet it was; the taste of her tongue — richer than any wine and much more expensive.

Pearly teeth nibble on his lower lip; Sasuke's a goner. 

 

_and the scars that mark my body, they’re silver and gold,_

_my blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones;_

 

He wonders to himself briefly if this is what hell feels like — thinks that if it is, he's proud to be a sinner. His waist is caged by long legs, now in the nude, the fabric that had hugged her body earlier today now laying ignored on one side of the room; his chest heaving. He relishes in the taste of her lips, but adores that of her uncovered bosom even more, almost, but not quite as much as he does the flavor of her desire. He's the only who knows it. Perhaps, deep down, Sasuke should feel guilty, but his earlobe is caught between her teeth and he cares about nothing, except for — 

"Sakura."

 

_it keeps my veins hot, the fire's found a home in me._

_i move through town, i’m quiet like a fire;_

_and my necklace is of rope, i tie it and untie;_

 

She's tall and strong and beautiful; purple lines, florescent, tattooed to her arms, cheeks, forehead. She looks at him and he remembers sun-washed grass he used to play in, before the world came crashing down and his innocence was stripped from his younger self. He's dirty to be standing on the same ground; she's spring personified, but he can't help staring.   

 

_this is the start of how it all ends_   
_they used to shout my name, now they whisper it;_

 

"A smile is the easiest way out of a difficult situation," the pink-haired warrior tells them after his loud, whiskered partner asks why it is she looks _so damn happy_ all the time and Sasuke is on a dark horse, sword in hand, unsure what this has to do with winning the war but following behind, either way. 

He trusts her with her life; she does not disappoint. 

 

_but i got my fingers laced together and I made a little prison_   
_and i’m locking up everyone who ever laid a finger on me;_

 

He doesn't recognize her strength until it's directed towards him, fist shining, he notices after a beat, as it makes it's way to his nose with inhuman speed. He's thrown backwards, spine burning in protest as it crashes with the brick wall that barely stands after collapsing with the weight of his body. She tilts her head at him in a manner that could be considered sweetly, but he knows better. There's mischief in her pretty eyes, satisfaction in the way her finger taps against the black glove covering her weapon of a hand. He spits blood;

"Now, now, get up — there's a lot more training to get to." 

— realizes he might be in love. 

 

_we're at the start, the colors disappear_   
_i never watch the stars, there’s so much down here;_

 

She lets him call her Sakura. He's sipping on warm water, while she swirls a glass of some substance he could not dream himself drinking and there's a strange calmness to her expression. He leans in, body moving on it's own but stops the minute her face changes into that of the leader and soldier he knew could and would kill him with a twist of her finger, if he were to make the wrong move. He pulls away; watches her leave. 

She kisses him in the backyard of her palace and punches him when he kisses back.

 

_i dream all year, but they’re not the sweet kinds_   
_and the shivers move down my shoulder blades in double time;_

 

They sleep together and it's heaven on earth before the Devil comes knocking. Citizens gossip in the silent of the night, frightened; the army keeps quiet because that's their job. Sasuke goes mad, for a fleeting second and breaks the chair he himself designed and built. 

Naruto looks at him, sadly and Sasuke breaks his nose. 

 

_and now people talk to me, i’m slipping out of reach now_   
_people talk to me, and all their faces blur;_

 

His white-haired captain is impartial, even as he watches Sasuke beg. He repeats the mission and hands over the blade — light blue and black, electric and lethal. Sasuke's fingers tremble. He sees his own reflection in the Chidori and curses them both.

 

_i got my fingers laced together and i made a little prison_   
_and i’m locking up everyone who ever laid a finger on me;_

 

She screams once he's inside her and Sasuke loves her, _loves_ this fearless woman with all of the remains of his wrecked heart. He distributes kisses all over; marks her even though he has no right to and damns this kingdom to extinction, because how  _dare_  they suggest they could live without her,  _he_  could live without her. 

There are symbols printed on her tummy and he knows what they signify, but caresses them, adores them, chuckles when it sends her shaking. 

He doesn't mind letting down Kakashi, nor the village. 

Sasuke whispers in her ear and watches as her eyes widen. She asks if he's gone mad, sounding breathless; to which he lovingly replies "yes", gaze holding hers as if to confirm just how serious he is about this. There's tears at the corners of her emerald orbs, he brushes them away. A nod is all she gives him, but it's enough.

Sasuke makes love to his Queen one last time before they run away; carrying the nine-tailed beast inside her along -- to become bed time tales; a man who loved too much, a woman too good and a world too cruel they faced together. 

_and this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart_

 

 

 

>  


End file.
